In general, a user puts on color makeup using various color cosmetics after basically applying skin or lotion having a moisturizing function to the face of the user in order to protect the facial skin of the user.
Color cosmetics used in the color makeup described above are appropriately required to be used according to makeup parts, and include various colors of products. Accordingly, when a user carries with color cosmetics while going out, the user must carry with many color cosmetics, thereby increasing the volume of cosmetics to be carried.
In order to reduce the volume of the color cosmetics described above, most consumers carry with cosmetic samples. In match with this, cosmetic samples are provided.
Meanwhile, regarding a conventional cosmetic case, which has hear extensively used, the cosmetic case is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1190041. As shown in FIG. 1, the cosmetic case includes a cosmetic receiving part 10, a cover member 20, and a mirror 30. The mirror 30 is attached no the bottom surface of the cover member 20. The cover member 20 is coupled to the cosmetic receiving part 10 and locked to the cosmetic receiving part 10 by a locking unit 12. The cosmetic case is configured to allow a user to open the cover member 20 by pressing a locking releasing unit 11 and to make up while looking at the mirror 30.
In the conventional compact container, the body is coupled to an overcap by a coupling member having a ring shape. In the state that the overcap is closed, the body is pivotally coupled to the overcap through a screw, so that the internal air tightness or the compact container is improved to some extent.
However, since the conventional compact container makes it difficult for a user to use a uniform amount of contents, the user uses an excessively large amount or compact powders or a small amount of compact powders, so that the user cannot maximize a makeup effect. In addition, the conventional compact container may not prevent contents from being chemically changed or prevent the peripheral portion of the compact container from being contaminated when the overcap is artificially open and stored, or open due to the carelessness of the user.